Plants vs Zombies: Legacy Plants
by Conscripts
Summary: During the decisive battle with Dr. Edgar Zomboss, the two non-participating plants, two of the earliest members of the lawn defenders, reminisce how things have changed ever since the day they arrive at Suburbia, and how their roles as garden defenders also changed along with it. Peashooter x Sunflower. One-Shot


**Hey guys of the PvZ fanfic. I don't know how many of you are here to read this, but I don't really care. I wrote this story for merely one reason: 05/05/2019 is the 10 years anniversary of my favorite childhood game: the original Plant Vs Zombies. So here I brought you a PvZ 1 fic to commemorate the occasion. Just for a change of pace as some of the recent fics have mostly been the more recent entries in the franchise (which I don't condemn, it is nice in its own way). I really enjoyed writing this small nostalgic one-shot about two of my best friends since childhood, Peashooter and Sunflower, and interestingly enough they were the first plants you received in the original game, so hence the title. They really are some of the trend setters for the entire franchise, so why not give them some love they deserve. I know Peashooter x Sunflower is already very common among fans, but I couldn't help it. I finally shipped my two best friends since childhood. **

**I don't know if I will be coming back for another PvZ fic in the future but I enjoyed visiting the fond memories of my days then just blasting zombies off my lawns. Thanks to anyone who's reading this little piece of work I made, and I hope to catch you again on the fanfic site somewhere and at some time in the future. **

**Disclaimer: Of course I never own these characters and the settings. Credits should be given where its due**

* * *

The sun had hidden below the endless horizon around Suburbia so as to move to the other parts of the world to spread its warmth. In its place, the blazing, booming and burning ball of excitement, was its gentler, calmer counterpart, the timid moon, shining on behalf of the sun's glory. For the plants of Suburbia, normally this would be the change of shift for a few plants, especially the more nocturnal mushrooms, as they were incredibly efficient defending against undead late at night. They never knew when and how to relent. Their onslaught occurred regardless of time. That's why the lawn defenders always have to keep watch every day, at any hour. They could not afford to let their guards down, lest their safety compromised, and the owner's brain may be lost. But today, something is different.

Today, the lawns were empty. The tombstones in our front yard were also dead silent, as it should be while waiting for Grave Buster to finish the preparation of his normal night duty. The backyard was surprisingly clear to the relief of Plantern, who almost became zombie food when the zombies decided to use the fog machine to clear the vision of the homeowners. And yet, there were still moanings in the distance. That haunting lifeless moans demanding the brains of the livings tidal through the cloudless sky and into Peashooter's green ears. Those moanings that still sent chills down his thin tube-like neck of the times they were so close to him he could smell the rotten grey of decaying skins slowly sinking his teeth into his flesh, one that still left a scar on his side.

The battle with Dr. Zomboss had raged on for so long. How long? An hour. Two hours. Three? To the plants down at the lawns, it was all eternity, when they were forced to do nothing but keep watch for any additional zombie attack and fully hear, but could not see for their very eyes, the battle raging on the roof. Hear the sound of cabbages, corns, butter and watermelons crashing onto their targets. The crashing sound of the RV that he usually saw coming down the street that Zomboss just threw effortlessly with his giant claws, wondering if any of his friends had been crushed by the throw. It was aggravating. The weighs on their chest kept pulling them to Mother Earth, and even though they were tasked to keep watch of the lawn for any additional zombie attacks, there was no way they could concentrate on the task at hand.

"Pea-jay, Pea-jay. I just came up with this verse! Do you want to hear it?!"

But then again, there were still a couple of outliers.

The voice was behind him. Normally, Peashooter would grind his teeth in annoyance before telling them off not to make fun of the mood he was in. He had that habit ever since it happened. It didn't help that everybody was also under the same gravity of emotions as he was at the time. Everybody except her.

He turned around, and before him was his longest friend, one who he knew even longer than his own brother Repeater or Snow Pea. The one plant that was never absent from any theatre of the defense line. The one plant that was the sole lifeline of all of the plants ever made sentient in Surbubia: Sunflower.

"Sunflower…" He was really suppressing the urge to do the same thing to her as he would do to other plants. It was a surprisingly hard task, probably because she was his best friend; he couldn't afford to alienate her. Or simply because she was too lovable. It was not just her sun that fielded the lawns, but her sunshine of positivity and excitement for every new day, regardless whether it may be her last or not, helped everybody to fight on, especially during the long waves that could last till night. Even when it was not appropriate, no one could find the reason to say it to her face.

"...I probably will save it for later." He sighed before turning back to face the street.

"Something wrong, Pea-jay?" She caught on extremely quickly. He was a little surprised, and to be honest a little amused, at how oblivious she was to this.

"It's just…I don't know how you put up with it, but I can't enjoy anything right now."

In reality, she knew it well too. Not as much as Pea. She moved up to his spot before placing one of her branches on his. Then her face heated up, just like how she was producing sun, but this time the heat was transferred to the thin and soft leaves resting on Peashooter, through to him. The cozy warmth of the sun gently engulfed him in a slight moment of bliss.

"Feeling better?" She asked, still holding onto him.

One of the best he felt. Well, while it lasted. Until he returned from the sub-conscious bliss of the moment to realize who gave him just that. To realize that Sunflower was merely inches away from him, her petals grazing softly over his green flesh and over that crescent mark on his side, her branches held him tight to transfer all that warmth over to him. She never did this before, to anyone else nor to him. Even though she and Peashooter used to be standing closely together back then in the early days on the lawn, she never got this close to him. It felt so good, yet so strange.

"...Mhm…" He simply nodded, trying, and badly so, to hide his embarrassment.

"See? You can enjoy something right now." She smiled innocently, which did little to help his current state right now. "But I get it...It's stressful."

It was just like in the days to be fighting against zombies to save the homeowner from having his brain taken away. It wasn't fun stuff. Zombie bites are painful. And being ripped apart, eaten alive was even harder to even visualize, that even a sadist would have to question the suffering it caused. Thank God that the zombies here weren't infectious as some of the stuff they saw on television. And Peashooter was perhaps one of those who knew it more than anybody does. One who had experienced it for their very own would never wish it upon anybody else.

"You know, things used to be much simpler back in the days." Sunflower reminisces. "I remember back then it was just normal zombies. The toughest one would be the one with the traffic cone."

"...Yeah. Now there were all sorts." Peashooter couldn't help but be lost in that too. Anything to keep his mind off of the battle on the roof. "Gargantuars, Zombonis, Dolphin Riders. Man, I didn't think the zombies were that creative."

Pole Vaulters are slow enough to be killed before they could use their tricks."

"I've never faced a Dolphin Rider before, but hearing from my brother Repeater, it sounds like something I should never consider." Peashooter replied.

"You haven't?" Sunflower was a little confused, but before she figured out the answer way before he gave it to her. And she realized her mistake. "…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

He knew it was unintentional, but it hurts…

* * *

_"___And what will you do if I let you go? Go out there and get eaten? He's gone, Peashooter!"__

_"___It's ok Peashooter. It's ok. Just rest. The other plants will take care of the zombies."__

_"___Peashooter, I know you still want to get back out there, but we can't risk you dying to those hideous monsters."__

_"___The zombies are getting tougher and numbering up each day. Even your brother is struggling to keep up with their advances, let alone you."__

_"___Pea, we're family. I understand your feeling. But like Torchwood said, you need to rest. You've done so much already. As your brother, I beg you Pea."__

* * *

Peashooter sighed again. His breathe was doused with weights.

"I remember plants back then were also simple as well…" He mused.

Those guys were right. The zombies were indeed getting tougher and much more diverse. Plants too. It wasn't as simple as just see the zombies and knock their heads off of their bodies anymore. He was slowly being left behind by other plants, more advanced, more efficient and useful. Like any humans, plants also have their primes. And he was way past that now. Now, he was slow, weak and simply not cost-effective. Hell, Scaredy Shroom could do the same feat as he does with three quarter less sun from Sunflower, with his only drawback being a little bit of a scaredy cat. If it was daytime, then Cabbage Pult and Kernel Pult would be the perfect examples to prove that he was no longer as relevant as he used to be.

"It was just you, me, Cherry Bomb, Walnut, Potato Mine and Snow Pea. Count Chomper and Repeater too if you like."

"Pea-jay…" Sunflower's voice seemed to wilt. Peashooter just shook his head.

"Sunflower, you don't understand." He said, in the calmest voice possible.

Compared to him, Sunflower is the star of the lawn. She was never obsolete. Her solar power was never useless. Everybody needed her, and no one was more effective than her. Yet she never once boasted about her contribution, but instead made it her life purpose in the service of others, one that he made as well, but could not fulfill entirely. She was praised, loved and worshipped by every plant in this house, and she never stopped to make others happy. He was honestly happy for her, that she never ceased to be this shining burst of inspiration to everyone, but he couldn't help but feel envious.

"Pea-jay, don't do this to yourself."

"Please." Peashooter was near his limits, but even so, he knew he could not just shout at her. She was just too nice, too kind to be shouted at. She did not deserve such treatment.

"I want to be alone for the moment…"

Sunflower was beginning to get a little irritated at this point. But she never did blame him, not even once.

"Pea-jay, do you think I will let you?" She seriously told him directly. "I know you better than anyone. You are the first plant I know. During these moments, you need someone."

That was the thing she knew for sure, and the one regret she had in this life. Only because she was a little too busy worrying over a few additional zombie attacks that never arrived. Because of it, Peashooter was…

"You know, I could never become like this if not for you."

Huh? Did he hear correctly, Peashooter asked himself.

"When Bloom and Doom created me, telling me that I was designed to defend lawns against zombies, I was scared. I had many moments of self-doubts, of whether or not I could do my job properly. Would I choke, resulting in later becoming zombie food? Or would I fail to produce the sun expected out of me?"

Was it? It felt so distant to his current image of Sunflower that it was just...surprising, to put it simply. Did she ever show this side of this to him in the days, or was she just saying this to him to make him feel better? His memories were so blurry of those specific details nowadays.

"But when I met you, I gained my confidence. The confidence you knew today."

But it was a surge of emotions striking Peashooter by the ears to learn how the inspiration of everyone was actually inspired by him.

"You were courageous, skillful and dutiful, yet you never impressed me as a cold hardcore fighter like your brother, Repeater, sometimes. You were caring, gentle and nice towards everyone. You never stop asking me how I feel whenever we end the wave or we had close calls with the zombies. And I admire you, Pea-jay. Back then, now, and will continue to."

"...Even if I go obsolete?" Peashooter uttered weakly.

Sunflower nodded strongly.

"Even if you go obsolete." Sunflower said. "And I'm sure the plants feel the same way. We are your legacy. Without you, we are nothing. We wouldn't even be here now if not for you."

Then she suddenly leaned in. More of her branches intertwined with his. Her bright sunny gold petals gently glossed over his one leaf hair, like the touch of a mother's love to her sons, who had done his greatest noble service to others. And the scar he bore on his side, she leaned in and kissed. Her soft lips lightly touched his green flesh, like cotton to heal the wounds. The wounds that should be hailed for all it stood for. He had taken cared of her, of others, so much. And now she'd take care of him, her best friend, and her one great idol.

RAM!

Another crashing noise above them. They all knew too well. And silently, hand in hand, no panicking, no fear, they prayed for the safety of the Pults family, hoping that none of them fell to the evil hands of Dr. Edgar.

"I've been wondering…" Peashooter whispered. "What would happen if we lost this fight?"

"Don't say that." Sunflower frowned. "We'll surely win."

"I know, but…" Peashooter answered. "I'm just wondering. Will Bloom and Doom come and retrieve us? Or will the zombies finish us off?"

"I hope it's not the latter." Sunflower said, her eyes getting teary from all the potential outcomes. "I don't want us to die. Not myself, not you, not anyone."

It was a little insensitive of him to ask, as Peashooter bolted back a little in regret. He knew he had to make it up to her.

And maybe perhaps…

"Don't worry, even if that happens, I'll make sure it does not happen to you."

Peashooter confidently declared, his grips tightened around Sunflower. It was both his duty, and also what he wanted from the bottom of his heart: to protect the person he loved dearly.

"You will?"

And he had nothing to hide as well.

"Yeah." Peashooter nodded, taking a deep breathe. "Because I love you, Sunflower…"

He had known it just now. His closer-than-family friend. Early days at Suburbia, they both cared for each other, being the only few plants available. And now they still do, after all the ups and downs of life as lawn defenders. He knew everything about her. She knew everything about him. He is now a weak, outdated plant. She is defenseless, helpless against zombie onslaughts. Yet he still inspired her, and she inspired him back. Separated, they're weak, powerless against the world full of undead, but together, they could be stronger. What else there is to not say it?

Sunflower couldn't say she expected it, but there was a degree. She didn't know, but she had wanted it to come. She knew multiple plants love her, including her Peashooter, but she wanted to hear him say it. She was waiting for that day. It did not come like the glowing full moon as she expected, but it finally came. During the tensest and decisive hours of her career, she had finally gotten it: the final link to her one true love.

"Mhm!" A tear rolled from her eyes. "I love you too, Peashooter!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The outcome they speculated did not come. Eventually, the battle that lasted for eternity ended, just like everything in life, with a large boom. Showers of nuts and bolts rained down on the plants below. And from there, emerged the Pult families along with Jalapeno and Ice-Shroom; all exhausted and injured beyond beliefs, but they were all alive, all their heads held high in pride, with one of them holding the tattered white flag of Dr Edgar Zomboss.

They won. The zombies had been defeated. The lawns are safe, for now. The combatants of the final battle were hailed as heroes. And for once, everybody was happy.

"Funny how we have all accepted what worse possibility to come and yet it did not happen."

The entire week had been a huge celebration of victory. And even so it wasn't enough to describe the feeling of triumph all the plants had. The long battle, ranging many months, had come to an end. The fruits of their hard labors were ripe. But Peashooter perhaps found the basking peaceful sun of the Zen Garden on his petals to be a more suitable place for such enjoyment.

But such peace and quiet did not last very long.

"See? I told you so!" Sunflower scolded him, albeit much of it was just teasing her new boyfriend. "You with all your doom-mongering speculations."

For now, he had a companion. A significant other who loved him for who he is, and vice-versa.

"Hey, I never said we would lose!" He returned the fire in toll. "It's just alternate scenarios kind of thing."

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes a little. "So are you capable of enjoying things now?"

"Oh, you and that mysterious beat again?" Peashooter said. "How come are you the only one to hear it?"

"Maybe I'm becoming like Crazy Dave." She giggled cutely.

"So what do you have now? Something about the Pult family?" Peashooter asked.

"Nuh-uh. I changed the song now." She replied, which curiously interested Peashooter. "Now I'm having some ideas about the zombie invasion we just won."

"What makes you change your song though?"

"It's actually…" She paused slightly, wiggling her branches together a little bit, before leaning closer to Peashooter. "The owner received a request from the zombies."

"What now?" Peashooter's voice grew cautious, but Sunflower waved it off.

"Oh, they meant no harm this time." She said. "They just want to make a music video with us. And Dave has accepted. I will be the lead singer."

"Well, that's just bizarre." Peashooter blinked several times, questioning whether or not he was dreaming or not. "But who else could fit this any more than you do?"

"Aww, thanks Pea-jay." Sunflower blushed. "Say, do you want to take part in this as well?"

"Me?" Peashooter was a little taken aback by the offer. "I'm tone deaf you know."

"Well, there are many other things you can do." Sunflower replied. "I'm still planning the content anyway."

Peashooter chuckled a little. But he was happy deep down inside. Lately, everything she had been planning regularly included him in it. Them alone may just seem like a cute gesture between boyfriend and girlfriend, but considering Sunflower knowing Peashooter so well, including his many issues, it could only come down to the fact that she genlovesly love him, that wanted a future with him by his side.

"Hmmmm?" Peashooter hummed for a short few seconds then replied, with full honesty. "Why not?"

And that was enough reasons to know that he had made the right choice…


End file.
